Before the Rains
by RchHghr
Summary: Just because the weather is going to be stormy doesn't mean the feeling has to. Wes shakes things up a bit.


A lazy afternoon, Katie gazed around the clock tower. Nobody else was around. Downstairs one sat at the counter, but she could not deceiver just who because their movements were quiet and they didn't say anything.

Everyone else was out at the park soaking up the day's best rays before a rain storm set in to soak the area for a few days.

Katie jumped to her feet and took the steps downstairs and peaked around the corner. The one sitting on the counter was none other than Wes. He sat engrossed with whatever was playing on the tiny television in his lap.

Feet like that of a kitten she crept behind him and looked over his shoulder at what he was watching. A man and a crying woman embraced and became enticed in a moment of lovey-dovey.

"That's so romantic," Katie cried, scaring Wes out of his engrossment that he dropped the television. Luckily for him, besides being quite strong she was also quite fast and caught the mini television set.

"Don't do that again."

"What is that?" she chuckled. She put the set on the counter. The picture wasn't on. She didn't want to think that she broke it, and that it just shut off.

A second later the picture cut back on.

"Sneak up on me."

Katie turned against the counter, and said, "And miss watching you engrossed in a romantic movie. I thought you liked westerns?"

"I do," he defended himself, "it was a western."

"With a happy ending," Katie added.

"Yeah," he said and turned off the set.

She just agreed with him. She set herself onto the counter next to him. He was still embarrassed and that made her smile to herself. He did have a soft side, and it was Jen who was bringing it out of him.

Around the clock tower it was becoming too somber; just like the upcoming storm. Most of the time it was fighting evil and working long hours at long jobs. It was time to lighten the mood.

Katie looked sideways at Wes. He jumped off the counter. "I don't know what you have up your sleeve. If you're out to get me, I'm outta here." He started to head up the stairs.

"It's been kind of blah feeling around here. I was thinking we could play a joke on the one who is the most wound-up around here," she said and he stopped his ascend and descended back down the two steps. "As long as it doesn't back fire on me I'm in. And, I know just who we can play the trick on." He even smiled.

"I'm listening," Katie replied and jumped down from the counter. She followed him up the stairs.

Outside the heavy clouds gathered and just couldn't hold their content in any more. It started to rain.

Wes laughed. Katie shook her head. She knew that whatever Wes had up his sleeve it was going to be good.

"Jen just brought these boyon cubes at the store. Wait until she gets home and see's that her purchase backfired on her."

Katie took the boyan cubes package from Wes's hands. "And exactly what are we going to do with these? Make her some soup."

"That's exactly what we are going to do. We are going to put these into the showerhead. When she gets here she'll be soaked and want to take a shower. When she does she'll become soup!"

Katie's face lit up with the same smile Wes had on his face. "Brilliant! It'll be some light to this place and give Jen a chance to ring your neck."

"Let's do it!"

The two got down to it. They unscrewed the shower head and with Katie's help managed to pull it out of its rusted socket. They slipped a few cubes in and screwed it in just as someone walked up the steps. The two took to normal positions. When they saw a soaking wet Trip the adrediline went away.

"The storm just came out of nowhere," he said taking off his hat and putting it on the table. "I just want to take a shower."

"NO!" Both said in unison. Trip looked at both of them questionably. Katie went over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You are just going to have to wait."

"I do?" he questioned.

Katie looked to Wes and he nodded. Katie leaned into Trip and whispered their plan as more steps were heard on the steps.

Trip smiled. He told them it was Jen because she was right behind him at one point. And it was her. They all acted normal.

"This weather is ridiculous," she growled hair soaked and plastered to her head. "I am going to take a shower and have a nap."

"Okay," Trip replied. He was the only one who could keep a straight face and actually anwer the question.

Jen disappeared into the bathroom and that was when Katie and Wes couldn't hold it in anymore. They laughed, but were careful enough to not be heard.

The shower turned on. They covered their mouths and listened. They heard a growl and then, "what in the world?"

The smell of the boyan cubes mixed with the hot water filled the clock tower with a warm, soupy smell.

They couldn't help it and the sound of loud laughter filled the clocktower.

The shower turned off. Katie quickly grabbed the day's newspaper, Wes grabbed a book and Trip busied himself with taking stuff out of his wet backpack.

Jen stormed into the room wrapped in a thick, large towel. "I want to know who did it! I want to know now?"

Wes looked at her over his book. "What's wrong?" He sniffed the air. "Whatever you are cooking, keep it up! It smells great!" He put the book back up to his face.

She rushed at him and grabbed the book and chucked it. "It was you!" She accused.

Katie chuckled.

Jen's eyes went to her. "You too! Was this a team effort!?"

They both started laughing again. Wes stood up. "It was a joke."

"Joke! Turning me into a bowl of soup is not a joke. Wait until the next time you shower. You may just end up bald!" She walked away. The scowl disappeared before the statement had even made it to her lips. While he had a good time at planning the joke, he knew she could dish it out back to him, but even better.

Katie shook her head. "You better look out. She's going to get you."

"What about you? You were in on it too."

"But she likes me," Katie said, "She 'likes' you even more."

The shower went on again.

Katie patted him on the shoulder and went over to Trip to help him out with his wet things. "You better make a wonderful dinner if you want to keep that wonderful head of hair."


End file.
